headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Beau Brower
| continuity = 30 Days of Night | image = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Barrow, Alaska | known relatives = | born = | died = 2007 | 1st appearance = 30 Days of Night (2007) | actor = Mark Boone, Jr. }} is a supporting character featured in the 2007 vampire film 30 Days of Night. He was played by actor Mark Boone Junior. Biography was a resident of the desolate town of Barrow, Alaska - one of the most remote regions in the state. He worked as a mechanic who lived out by himself on the South Ridge. Sheriff Eben Olesen came out to his place and found that he was leaking generator oil out of the back of one of his trucks. He gave him a citation, much to Beau's chagrin. Afterward, Deputy Billy Kitka asked Eben why he wrote Beau up. He told him that a little citation once in a while will remind him that he is still part of the community. Every year, from November to December, the northernmost community in the world was plunged into thirty days of endless, sunless night. A brood of vampires, led by an elder named Marlow Roderick came to Barrow with the knowledge that they could feed indiscriminately without fear of hiding away from the effects of the sun. Marlow's group slaughtered their way through the town, gorging themselves on blood until there were only a small handful of people left. Eben and his estranged wife Stella went off to gather as many bear traps and flares as they could possibly find. They told the other survivors in the town that they would meet up with them at Charlie Kelso's attic. As they were driving, a nest of vampires attacked them and overturned Eben's police truck. Beau Brower, in a rare display of heroism, charged through the street with his bulldozer and smashed three vampires against the side of a building. Before Marlow and the others could get to them, Eben and Stella piled into Beau's truck and they drove off. They went to Kelso's house and found a secret entrance into the attic where met up with the others. Later, Beau decided to create another diversionary tactic to give Eben another chance to escape. Driving his trencher tractor, he began plowing through random vampires. Several of them leaped onto the vehicle, but Beau picked them off with his shotgun. He crashed the tractor into the front of a hotel parlor to make his final stand. He lit two flares and dropped them into a box of dynamite as the vampires converged upon him. He hoped that the ensuing explosion would take out as many as the creatures as possible. Miraculously, Beau survived the explosion and was blasted out the window into the snow. Marlow Roderick approached him however and finished Beau off by crushing his skull in with his boot. 30 Days of Night (2007) Notes & Trivia * The character of was created by David Slade, Steve Niles, Stuart Beattie and Brian Nelson. * is exclusive to the continuity of the 30 Days of Night feature film and has no counterpart in the original 30 Days of Night comic book series. See also External Links * * * 30 Days of Night at Wikipedia * * * * * References ---- Category:2007 character deaths Category:Characters who have their skulls crushed